Eluriel Celebrian Persee
Eluriel Celebrian Persee ascended like a hot air balloon to the heavens, but what happens next is anyone's guess. Eluriel has been recently appointed as Senator of Corellia and Chancellor of the Republic, giving up her Senate seat on Sienar. Though she comes from a noble family, her early days in a Coruscant orphanage have not given her the prejudices that often come with status. She believes very much in free elections and other idealist government views that steer her along with her unflagging belief in the Republic. She consorts with all kinds of sentients from every walk of life. Her career started under the wing of Senator Tills. Childhood Eluriel grew up in an Orphanage on Coruscant. She never knew her parents and her earliest memories are from the poor living conditions in the industrial district. She did not find out about her heritage until her early teens. Malak Hurriyyah‘s Home for Children Eluriel grew up in Malak Hurriyyah’s Home for Children. Eluriel was named by one of the women working in the Orphanage and her last name, Celebrian was the one given to all the unnamed children in the orphanage. Eluriel made many friends there, as she was young and out-going. She made up her mind during her time there that she would go into politics. After a visit from a traveling Senator who was doing charity work with his Jedi assistant she developed a strong love for the Republic and its desire to reach out to other planets for the good of all. Discovering Her Identity When Eluriel was in her young teens a lawyer came to the Orphanage. He was looking for a girl with a blue gem necklace. Eluriel had always worn a blue stone around her neck. The lawyer examined it and proclaimed it the Adwaita’s family diamond, passed down from mother to daughter. Her mother, Eidel Adwaita had married Lord Kona Persee. The lawyer could not tell Eluriel much about her parents, only give her access to their land and money. She only knows that they went missing, thought to have perished, shortly after her birth. Noble Life After Eluriel acquired her name and title she disappeared for nearly ten years to study. She dedicated the majority of her money to the Malak Hurriyyah’s Home for Children. Little is known of this period in her life. She was not seen again until she showed up at Senator Meena Tills door looking for opportunity. Before becoming a Senator Eluriel spent the majority of her time before being appointed Senator of Sienar getting to know everyone that she could. She spent time traveling in and out of the republic visiting each planet to help her better understand the needs in and out of the republic. Her acquaintances are many but her friends are hard to spot. Senator of Sienar Eluriel hoped to be elected as Senator but when Chancellor Tarkin needed someone to take the Sienar seat Eluriel happily offered her services. She has not had much of a chance to use her new power since she is so new. But there is talk that she and Senator Korva from Kuat are planning on forming an alliance among the many up and coming Senators to keep corruption out of the Senate. Though she is very interested in the multiple elections her own views have been mostly silent. Also since becoming a Senator she has taken on a guard for protection. She is often seen in discussion with the head of these men, who is only known as Ceslav. Senator of Corellia Apparently during Aljernic’s election, someone nominated Eluriel for Nash’s position as Senator of Corellia. The idea seemed to catch on because right after Aljernic took over as Viceroy, Eluriel won the Seat. Eluriel did not even campaign her position as she said in her acceptance speech. She gave up her Senate seat on Sienar because an elected position lined up with her beliefs better. She is often seen with the new Viceroy and apparently has shares in his company. The two seem to be quite dynamic together politically. During this lightning election Eluriel hired A'den of Yidri as her personal aide. She also has developed a close friendship with Byss Pilot, Gean. Chancellor After Senator Persée announced that she knew she had been nominated as Chancellor and was considering making an effort to win, she did so. After announcing her support for Tarkin as Minister of the Navy, the Senate voted her in directly. Eluriel accepted the position with grace but few hard-fast promises before she met with the other major leaders for private discussions on the state of the Republic. Recent Events War At the beginning of the Episode I War, Senator Tills levied Treason charges against Eluriel, mostly relating to continued friendship with and actions towards Vaal Hirah. Supreme Justice Palpatine, however, negated this charges and made Eluriel spokesman for the inpromtu War Council that was then decided on. She has since sat in the seat of Republic Dispatch, coordinating many of the battles. But suspicions still exist about the Chancellor's true motives and allegiance. Her suspected affair with Gean, an enemy of the Jedi has shadowed her reputation. Even a possible kidnapping and sudden release by parties possibly involved in the Blacks have left her with little trust from the Senate. Despite these things, Eluriel has continued to seek an end to the war by whatever means necessary. Personality Eluriel has a very open and straight-forward personality. She is unfortunately honest but keeps her cards close to her chest. She will talk with anyone and has few fears. Her motto is, “The less you lie, the less you have to remember.” Youth Since little is know of Eluriel during her maturation, her personality must be assumed. She has never lost her charming openness with people from childhood so she must have been the same during this period of time as well. Adulthood Eluriel has developed a certain amount of concern and urgency about the Republic and its current status. She has many idealist views which keep her somewhat innocent but she is aware others are cynical and ruthless which keeps her grounded. On the other hand she has discovered her hunger for information. She is very honest about information being her most prized possession, but no one has pushed her to see how far she will go with her obsession. Recent Changes Eluriel has become more and more withdrawn recently. Her suspected treason was a harsh blow. Whatever her relationship to former Naval pilot Gean Haddron also seems to spark her anger. She contines to keep up strong ties to former Viceroy Ksar and the Supreme Justice but her deep set anger towards the Jedi and the Blacks have bruised her gentle spirit. Her current outlook on the War is that she has failed the Republic by not being able to protect them from the tyranny of Nash Dragen. Character Logs Truth, Trust & Tragedy A Black Shadow over Coruscant Category:Archived Characters